The Sister of a dead Jinchuriki
by zerolelouch99
Summary: Naruko born five years befor the Kuubi came, her brother taking the place as the next Jinchuriki of the Kuubi died during the sealing. Taking the beast with him. How will this effict the world? Fem.NaruXAnko
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story that came to me. It's a story with her five years older than everyone else.**

** Parings have been made, so has bashing's.**

** For those of you who like my other stories, thanks for the support, but after some events at the time, I lost the mood to write( except for emo-pomes.) So heres the first chap. Of my new story. **

**(line break)**

(Academy 4:30)

"Naga, why do you prank knowing that you're going to get in trouble?" ask Iurka.

Naga, wearing his signature orange jumpsuit, just look at him.

"I've got nothing better to do." He replies with a fox like grin.

"Well you need to stop; you'll be out of here in two weeks?"

"I know but…"

'Just go, Naga." Iurka said, cutting Naga off.

Naga just sigh and nodded as he left the room, orange paint still on the walls from his last prank.

Will walking through the village, and dodging random objects people were throwing at him, he sigh for the god knows what time today. Final reaching the apartment, reading the words of hate on the front door. After going through the door, walking through the broken rooms that made the apartment up, reaching the bedroom door. Looking into the room, glass all around the floor of the many broken windows, to see an ANBU standing in the middle. Looking at the fox mask, Naga just nodded and… poof, he was gone. In his place was a pool of blood.

The ANBU just sigh as it review the memoirs of the blood clone.

"Is that how they would treat you, Naga-nii-chan." The ANBU said in a soft, quite voice while removing the mask showing a hart shape face, framed by long red hair. Violet eyes, filled with sorrow as she remembered her family, and the night she lost them all.

**(line break)**

**(12 years ago)**

Huddle next to a prone figure, a five year-old with long red hair shakes the still person.

"Kaa-chan, wake up please!" she yelled at the prone figure, not getting a response. Tears flowing down her face. She turns around looking at a woman with blond hair in two pig tails, wearing a white lab coat stand with blood.

"Baa-chan," said the red head in a pained voice, "wake Kaa-chan up… wake her up please." She begged the woman.

Slowly, the woman walked over to the bed and picked up the frantic child. She held the small child close to her, tears fall from her hazel eyes.

"Sorry… I'm so sorry Naru-chan… there's nothing I can do." She said. Violet eyes stair into hers, filled with unshed tears. The child bared her head into the crook of her neck and cried, calling for her mother and father. Tsunade just held her while looking out the window.

The Village was in ruins.

Kushina died in child birth.

Minato in the sealing process.

Naga, their new born son, just couldn't handle the straining of the seal, died. Taking the Kuubi with him.

"Naruko," Tsunade said, getting the girls attention, "there's something I have to tell you about your father and brother…"

**(line break)**

(Now)

"Damn, bloody fox." Naruko said, putting her mask back on and left the forsaken apartment.

**(line break)**

**A/N There. How was it? Now I've got more, but I'll put that up latter. And if you can guess who I'm paring her up with… you get something. Only the ones that get it right. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YO! Anyway here is the next part… **

**(line break)**

(Tower)

Tsunade sat in her office, cursing the paper work that covered her desk. She was about to grab the next in the stack to sign, when a puff of smoke appeared before her. When the smoke cleared, reveling an Anbu wearing stander armor, except for a blood red sash tied around the hips, scuring a katana to the figure. Its face, covered by a fox mask, was framed by red hair that fell to mid back.

"Well?" Tsunade ask. Fox went through several hand seals till the room glowed red, as the privacy seal went into effect.

"It was a normal week." Fox started. "Though I can say that Mizuki is definitely working for Orich-teme . Well when he's not with the whor."

Tsunade left eye twitch. "Who?" she ask trying to remain clam.

"Haruno." Fox simply stated like a well-known fact.

"Which one?"

"Pick."

"You mean he's doing Sakura!"

"How do you think she's passing? Plus, like you keeping saying; like mother, like daughter." Fox replied in an amused tone.

"Do you…" Tsunade started.

"I got so much proof that Jiraiya would make a so much money if I gave him my reports. I actually sent a clone to flow the Haruno's, and Jade sell's Sakura to any civilian council member for a price and to keep her set on it."

Tsunade's eyes widen at that. "How many?"

"All, and when I say all, I mean all." Fox stated.

After going over new entail, Tsunade sighed.

"After the plan starts; we, that is myself, the shinobi council, and two Anbu squads will execute the civilian's members. All the while you are killing Mizuki."

"What about my 'brother'? Fox ask.

"K.I.A." Tsunade replied. Fox just nodded.

"What about Root?" Tsunade ask.

"Sai sent entail that Donzo is going to make his move, using Mizuki as a trump card. At which he'll 'pursued' the Daimyo that he will be better for this job of yours."

"Clever, but not too clever, Donzo." Tsunade said. "When this meeting is over send a fox to the Daimyo that explains the 'root' of the problem."

"Hai, Hokaga-sama."

"Well, now that the official crap is out of the way, how is my granddaughter?" Tsunade ask with a smirk.

Fox removed her mask, showing a foxy grin, and vibrant violet eyes.

"I'm fine, Baa-chan." Naruko replied.

"How's…?" Tsunade ask.

"We're both fine." She answered with a blush.

"So, you two moved in together? Maybe I should…"

"Baa-chan!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Any way, you both got the weekend off."

Naruko brighten at that.

"Thanks, Baa-chan."

"Now get out of here, I've got a shit load of paper work to do." Tsunade said as she glared at the stack of paper.

Naruto just nodded while she put her mask back on and canceled the seal. With a puff of smoke, she was gone.

**(line break)**

(Konoha Shinobi Apartments 6:50pm)

Naruko landed in the middle of her apartment bedroom and sighed. Taking off her mask and putting it on the dresser and look into a mirror. A soft smile appeared on her face as she looks at her image. She turned away from the mirror to the closet. As she was about to take off the rest of her Anbu gear, two slender arms snaked around her waist.

"How was your day, Naru-chan?" ask a soft voice from behind.

Naruko just smiled.

**(line break)**

**A/N: That's it. Pleas all I'm asking for is for five reviews for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YO! Those of you who voted, it was just for fun as I already had the paring in mind, thanks and one of you was right so cookie for you. Finished the chap. sooner than I thought, so be happy.**

**(line break)**

(2 weeks later)

"Naga," Iurka started, his left brow twitching, "you… FAIL!"

"But Iurka…" Naga started.

"Sorry, but no. Just leave."

As 'Naga' left the exam room, it notice that Mizuki had a grin. _"Phase on…. complete." _The clone thought

**(line break)**

(Root Base)

Sai was walking down a dark corridor, when a slight pain on his shoulder come up. _"It's time." _He thought. Going into the room to his right, looking around seeing masses under covers as they slept. Walking towards the nearest mass, he unsheathes his blade and stab down.

'_The first of many.' _He thought. _'No more will I be your puppet Danzo.'_

The Root Massacre has begun.

Anbu started pouring in at the hidden entrances, killing all in their way.

**(line break)**

(Tower)

Tsunade got the sign, and finalize the plans.

'_Replace scroll with fake… check. Dimoy in village unnoticed… check.'_

An Inu mask Anbu pops into the room at the moment and nodded to her.

'_Root Base destroyed… check.'_ She sighed and sat in her seat. "And now we wait." She said to Inu.

He nodded, "…we wait."

Another pop was herd, reviling Neko.

"Yes?" Tsunade ask.

"We just caught one Kabuto Yakushi breaking into the records."

"Good, we have conformed him as one of Oroch-teme spy's. Give him to Ibiki and Anko, then kill him." Tsunade replied.

"Hai, Hokaga-sama." With that Neko left with a pop.

"Inu." Tsunade said, faceing the only other person in the room. "In two hours gather the civilian council. We, of the shinobi council, will be there; to show the Dimoy what type of people 'run' this village.

**(line break)**

(Forest out side village two hours later)

"Naga, what were you thinking?" ask Iruka, anger shown on his face.

'_Crap… not who I was waiting for.' _Thought Naruko from her perch in the trees.

While the clone and Iruka were trading words, Mizuki came onto the scene. _'Great, I get rid of the demon and the school teacher, then blame the demon on his death and bigger than the Yon…' _his thoughts were cut off.

"Thought you could trick my brother Mizuki!" Said 'Naga'.

"What are you talking about Naga?" ask Iruka. "Were the only ones here."

'_How did it know I was here?'_ thought Mizuki. "… and what brother?" he ask in a low whisper.

"My brother!" hissed a low voice from behind. Even before Mizuki could turn around, his head was severed.

"… and what brother Nag…" Iruka never finished, as the body of his former teaching partner fell to the ground, the head rested a few feet away. Iruka standing there in disbelief, never notice that 'Naga' poof into nothing ness.

"Good job, Iurka." Said a voice. Looking up, he found an Anbu member with a Fox mask, sword in hand with blood present on the edge.

"What happ-"

"Hokaga-sama will explain everything to you latter, but for now…" the Anbu motion and two more appeared. After burning the body they left Iruka alone in the clearing.

**(line break)**

(Council Room)

As Danzo took his seat, a hint of a grin appeared on his face, if only. Not even knowing that all but six of his root has been killed. _'Bastered thinks he's won. He doesn't even know that the Dimoy is here.' _Tsunade thought as she looks towards the shinobi side where the Dimoy was hidden under a genjutsu. A moment later the rest of the civilian council came in. Tsunade saw the flush face of the pink haired council member that was glaring at her. When all was seated, she called them to order.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, but before I began, I here that Danzo has something to tell us." She said, giving the floor to the old war hawk.

Said man stood up and face towards the entire council. "I've gotten word of one Mizuki has stolen the Forbidden Scroll, right from beneath our _Hokaga's _nose. Furthermore, it is said that Naga Uzumaki, one of the Hokaga's personal favorites, helped stile it. So I say that we put in a vote of no-confidence towards Tsunade Senju for allowing two traitors go with an important scroll, along with other things. I have already accumulated more than the necessary amount of signatures, and I have already sent word to the Dimoy, he should be here for the official choosing of the new Kaga." And with that Danzo finished, the civilians were light up like it was Christmas. But soon lost their grin when they the shinobi side burst out laughing, even Shikaku and Shibi let out a chuckle. Taunade stood up with a large grin on her face, and spoke.

"First off Danzo, that is a shinobi matter and the civilians have no say in who becomes Hokaga. Seconded…" Tsunade pointed towards the shinobi side, and the genjutsu was relies reveling a very angry Dimoy. Danzo pealing at the now reviled figure. "Third, Root was disbanded years ago, so…" she snap her fingers and five bodies were dropped on the floor. "Finally…" with one last motion, Anbu appeared and started killing the civilians. No one screamed. Danzo, not knowing what to do, started backing up. Not seeing where he was going, he hit something solid. Turning around, his eyes widen at who he saw.

"Good bye, Danzo." Said Sai in a monotone voice, as he priced Danzo through the heart. The excuations was over in less than five minutes. The civilian council was no more.

**(line break)**

(Hokaga office, 30 min. later)

"… and that is what happen after Mizuki was killed." Naruko said, as she reported to Tsunade.

"Good… bring Iurka tomorrow morning so we can explain this."  
"Hai, Hokaga-sama." She replied. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Tsunade said, in an irritated voice.

The door open reveling a young women in her late teen's. Her light brown, pupil-less eyes scaning the room, her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. Wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. Also wearing a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector. A small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, and shin guards. A dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. Her eyes lingered on Naruko longer than anything at the time, a soft smile appeared on her face for a moment, and then went back to an emotionless mask.

"Yes, Anko?" Tsunade ask, an amuse smile on her face.

"I have the reports from the interrogation of one Kabuto Yakushi, and he sang like a birdy." Anko said, grinning at the end.

"Just leave it here. I'll look at it in the morning." Tsunade said tiredly. "Don't know 'bout you two, but I'm going home to sleep." She told them, getting up from her chair. "You two got the next few days off, just be here in the morning to go over this report… around eleven or so." And with that Tsunade left the two girls alone. They stood there, just looking at each other. Anko walk up to Naruko, stopping in front of her, looking deep into her violet eyes.

"How did it go?" Anko ask, searching Naruko's eyes.

"Fine." Naruko replied, wrapping her arms around Anko, bringing them closer together. Looking into the brown eyes of the other girl, faces only inches apart. "I love you, Anko." She said softly, and then pressed her lips to Anko's. The kiss was short, but said everything.

"I love you to, Naruko."

**(line break)**

**A/N: Longest chap. I've ever written. Hope you'r happy with it. I know I am. I think I dissever a treat for this… oooooo cinnabuns! Review and I'll share. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo, how's it going? Now before the story starts I would like to thank Leaf Ninja 91 for pointing out some errors. Now before you start thinking that I'm going to go back to fix them, I'm not. Don't have the time, I have papers for class to do. Now time for the next chap. be nice to each other or else…. I'll get Anko on you.**

**(line break)**

(Next day 11:45am, On top of tower)

Tsunade stood atop the tower looking down at the gathered crowd. All shinobi, Chunin and up, has gotten word of what has happen. They were please, knowing that they will never need to do a D-rank mission ever again, and that the Genin would get actual experience from the begging. Behind her was the Daimyo, he was at first surprise when he got the letter from Tsunade, but after reviewing the evidence with a copy of 'his' signature on Danzo's proclamation, he was all too happy to support Tsunade. Root had been totally destroyed. Some of the younger members were kept alive to see if they could be help, the rest were killed. Finally, to put the cherry on top, she was going to declare martial law, proving her authority to the people.

"Thank you all for coming," she started. "I, Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokageof Konoha, declare martial law…" at that the crowd exploded, with words of hate were thrown at her, but she continued. "One Chunin by the name of Mizuki, betrayed the village, stilling the forbidden scroll. While escaping, he killed one Naga Uzumaki…" once again cries were heard, but of joy. But it didn't last as killing intent was felt coming from every shinobi, Chunin and above. "Before you go to celebrate you might won't to know that Naga was the son of Kushina Uzumaki and… Minato Namikaze." Silence was heard. In the shadows, Naruko was looking at the gathered crowd with hate in her eyes. Anko was next to her, arm's wrapped around Naruko's waist, holding her back. "For treasion, over a failed takeover of the village, Danzo and the Civilian Council were executed last night. So as of now civilians will no longer have a say in the village, till I myself appoint a new council that will only deal with civilian affairs. Civilians are not allowed to be on the streets after 9pm and before 6am every day. If an emergence comes up, call for help. Those with jobs that have to go in early or leave late, like those of shopkeepers, hospital personal, will be given special passes to be allowed out with an escort. All shinobi are to carry there ID with them at all times. That's all for today, for those of you who need those passes, be here at 4'o clock. Good day." With that the crowd disperses, thinking about how they had fucked up.

**(line break)**

(Shinobi meeting)

"Sasuke Uchiha." Said Tsunade.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said, not really caring at all.

"As I see it, you have two options. You can stay a shinobi or go under the CRA. You can chose one or the other but not both." She told him plan and simple. "But before we go on, you need to sign this paper, showing that you were here, for future references." She said while sliding a piece of paper across the table, her face showing no emotion. Sasuke just grunted and signed the document without reading it. Once finished, Tsunade burst out laughing, along with everyone in the room.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke ask, narrowing his eyes.

"You are a dumbass, you know that right." Tsunade said to him. "You call yourself a shinobi, in yet you won't read a document before signing it." At that, he narrowed his eyes further, and looks back at the paper. Reading it over, his eyes widen. He had just agreed to go under the CRA, with all the terms that go with it. Before he knew it, he was bounded by Anbu and taken away. "Anbu, send out a notice to all shinobi for a meeting in an hour." She ordered_. 'Time to tell them what really happen during the Uchiha Massacre… and to call back Itachi.'_

**(line break)**

(5 days latter)

After the truth of why the Uchiha Massacre happen… people were pissed. As for proof of how pissed they were, one would have to look at the smoldering remains of the compound. Sasuke was charge with treason for attacking a shinobi…. One Itachi Uchiha, and was sentence to 10 years of imprisonment pulse 5 years of house arrest. Itachi himself was extremely happy that he was back, even though he didn't show it; though his brother tried to kill him. Once ask by Tsunade if he would go under the CRA, which he denied wanting a semi-normal life with only one wife, and to live happy with her. The village itself was doing rather well. But civilians had to learn that Tsunade was someone not take lightly, with so many arrest the first night. Now people were inside on time, while people with passes were escorted by Genin teams before and after the curfew. The shinobi, even though a little over worked, were happy with how thing were going. Jonin teachers were also happy that there students get real experience now. The new civilian council has been chosen, but what surprise people is that these people were mostly unknown. Some were small shop owners; others were some retired shinobi for one reason or another. A total of 30 people were chosen, dividing the village into 30 zones.

Now, in the Hokage office, sat three people. One was Tsunade herself, next was Naruko setting in a chair across form Tsunade. Then there was Anko, who was setting on Naruko's lap. Her arms were around Naruko's neck, while Naruko had her arms around Anko's waist. They were not at all embarrassed that Tsunade was there.

"So baa-chan, what 'cha need?" ask Naruko with a grin across her a face.

"Well, Naru-chan, you got three chose's." Tsunade said, to which both Naruko and Anko rise an eye-brow. "You can stay in Anbu, or become a regular Jonin, or a Jonin teacher. I'll give you two days to make your choice. Now get out of here." She told them, which they complied.

**(line break)**

(Naruko's and Anko's Apparment)

Looking Anko in the eye's, Naruko said, "I already know what I'm going to do."

"what's that?" Anko ask, pouting a bit, which made Naruko smile.

"Well…"

**(line break)**

**A/N: And cut. Ok that's it. Review, and if your review makes me laugh you get cinnabuns. Also what will Naruko choses? Help me deside, say what you want Naruko to be. I already have the three different scenarios for each.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, here it is, and for people who might say that I took long in getting this out, I had school so sue me. Well enjoy…**

**(line break)**

Waking up slowly, Naruko snuggled closer to her very warm pillow. A soft smile appeared on her face when her 'pillow' moved closer to her. Opening her soft violet eyes slowly, noticing that there were two arms wrap around her waist. Seeing that her head is in the valley of her lover's breast, she moved to look up, only to smile at Anko's peaceful face, still in deep sleep. Looking towards the clock, noticing that it was too early to get up. Slowly laying her head back down, as to not wake up her love, she thought about how she got this far.

**(line break)**

(12 years ago, 2 hours after the attack)

Tsunade walk into the council chambers carrying a sleeping Naruko in her arms. Many would think that she would leave the village at this point, taking with her both Shizuna and Naruko. But what surprise them the most was that she walked pass her set and sat at the head of the room, where the Hokage would have sat. The Shiobi council nodded their heads towards her, but the civilians would have none of is. With an uproar they started accusing Tsunade on false charges, but she pad them no mind, her eyes and thoughts were on the small red-headed girl in her arms. Noticing that the noise was disturbing Naruko from her sleep, she quickly look towards the civilians with a glare. Seeing that is was not working ageist the sheer stubbornness of the civilians, she made a motion with her hand. With that the civilians were surrounded by ANBU.

"Get. Out. Now." She told them. Most, with some sense, left. But those who stayed were thrown out by ANBU. Now, once again in the quite room, her attention was back on the resting form of Naruko. Those on the Shinobi council, which had stayed, grin at the site, knowing that Tsunade would look after Naruko.

"Tsume?" Tsunade ask, getting said women's attention.

"Hai?" Tsume responded.

"Come take Naruko from me for a moment." Tsunade said. Tsume slowly walked over and gently took Naruko from the older women, not waking her. Tsume glanced down at the girl in her arms, who was like a seconded daughter to her. Tsunade, who was now the Hokage, started thinking about the village, and about what needed to be change. After seeing Tsume sit back down, she got up and started pacing the room. Final after five minutes of thinking she started talking.

"Our first order of businesses…"

**(line break)**

(6 years ago, Naruko age 11)

"Congrats for completing the academy, please what for your name to be called then go sit with your team-mates. Team 1…" Naruko tune him out as she thought about her life. Almost a year after her parents and brother's death, she walked up to her baa-chan and told her that she was going to start the academy and she couldn't do anything to stop her. Tsunade was at firs shocked that a six year old told her off like that, but then smiled. '_Just like her mother.' _With that Naruko went off to the academy, taking to heart the most important shinobi rule, that there beast tool was deception. So even though she was a C student at the academy, elsewhere she was beyond, and now she was at least mid-genin in overall terms. While at the academy, she and Hana Inuzuka, her best friend, stayed close to each other, helping each other while keeping the teachers from knowing their true strength. Hana herself was also a mid-genin, but could take out a low-chunin with her partners, the Haimaru Brothers.

"Team Seven, Naruko Uzumaki, Hana Inuzuka… your third team-mate will be with your sinsae. Team eight…" Looking at each other grinning knowing that they work the system to put them on the same team, but wondered who their other team-mate was.

After they were dismiss for lunch, Naruko and Hana went out for some dango. While eating, they started to hear some noise coming from an alleyway. Getting up to see what it was, they followed it to the end of the alley, away from prying eyes. What they saw shock them. On the ground, in a pool of blood, was a girl. Her shoulder length violet hair stand with her blood, her face was indescribable as it was layered with bruises. Her body was covered with stab marks. Around the girl was two chunin, laughing at the broken girl.

"Well, let's make the 'snake whor' an honest girl." Said one chunin, as his hands slowly went to his paints. The other just nodded and followed suit. They didn't get far, as the sound of metal going through flesh was herd.

"AAAAAAAA!" Was heard throughout the alley.

"Naruko…" Hana whispered, as she sees her friend stab the chunin with a kuni. Naruko was only seeing red as she pulled the knife from the chunin. Starting towards the other one when someone put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, turning around she was about to charge the person, only to be twisted into a hold. Looking up, coming face to face with a Neko mask, then she saw blackness.

(1 hour later)

Waking to bright lights, Naruko found herself in a white room, and from the smells within, she knew she was in the hospital. Noticing that she was not alone, she turns her head to the other bed. In it was the girl from the alley, before she could do anything the door open, and she found herself in a tight hug.

"Baa-chan?"

"What were you thinking?" ask Tsunade when she lets go of Naruko.

"I had to save her Baa-chan."

"Why couldn't you call for help?"

"I… I don't… They were going to rape her and I saw red… I grab a kuni and…" her eyes went wide when she relies what she had done. Setting there in shock, she didn't notices the other girl was waking up. Till…

"Aaaaaaa!" she scream, bolting strait up. "Nonononono…." She repeated to herself as she curled into a ball. Slowly, Tsunade made her way towards the girl, before bring her into a hug, where the girl started crying.

"It's ok Anko, no one is going to hurt you." Tsunade whispered to the girl.

Naruko, seeing the girl in tears, walked towards them. Anko open her eyes to see the other person in the room, only to move further into Tsunade, as to hide herself from the person. Seeing this, Naruko did the only thing she could think of, and join the hug.

**(line break)**

(Present)

Naruko was pulled from her thoughts by Anko.

"You ok?"

"Hmmmm…" was the response. "Oh… ya, just thinking." Naruko said, then barred her head in Anko's chest.

"Mmmmm… not now…. Ahh… Tsunade wants to see us… ooooo Fuck!" Anko yelled as Naruko started eating her.

"After breakfast." Naruko said before going back down.

'_Baa-chan can wate.'_

**(line break)**

**A/N: And there you go, I know it took long, but its here now, so be happy.**


End file.
